


Awakening of Spring

by RegalMisfortune



Series: The Tales of Others [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Farmer Character, Nothing really happens in this, Tumblr Prompt, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: A man awakens in the Cindersap Forest as music drifts through the air along with the flower petals.





	Awakening of Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hybridlizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybridlizard/gifts).



The sea of green and soft pink stretched out far before him, light diffusing and peeking through the swaying new leaves and flower blossoms.

He was a part of the earth, an immovable stone sprawled out across the decaying leaves of last autumn and the soft sprouts of spring moss.

Indigo eyes blinked slowly, staring up at the foliage with a slight crinkle of his brow. He didn’t remember falling asleep, nor the change of the seasons. Had it not been fall just a few hours ago?

…No matter.

The sound of music tickled his ears, between the birds and rustling leaves in the gentle breeze. It was familiar, a niggling at the back of his mind, but couldn’t place where he recognized it. It roused him enough to sit up, leaves and bits tendrils of moss clinging to hair as green as the canopy above him, blinking as he turned his head around to take in his surroundings.

The trees of Cindersap Forest were the same as ever- the large oak with an old carving that the bark had distorted the initials into something illegible, the dogwoods and blossoming cherries that aided in the tranquil drifting of petals. It put him on the outskirts of the Secret Woods, a mere extension of Cindersap with trees far older and mystical and ever-knowing in their ancient ways.

The music drew his attention back to the present, sighing as joints popped and spine cracking like a tree in winter whose sap was freezing in its branches. The brown leaves drifted out of the mane of green hair as gravity shifted. Vines crept up the strands that fell naturally on the front side of his shoulders, their leaves tickling against his ears slightly. He gave them an absent brush of his fingers in greeting as they sighed in the way only plants could, the leaves tilting to reach towards the filtering sunlight.

His feet began to move, shuffling and crunching under his heel as branches from reaching shrubs failed to find purchase on the tattered and patched leather jacket. A yawn worked its way out of his throat as he stretched and rubbed at his eyes, his feet knowing where to go without even having to see, even stepping over a log that was slowly but surely decaying back into the earth that it had once grown upon.

The trees thinned a little, the land dropping off on the side of a small plateau, vines creeping up the walls of stone as mystical as the trees of the Secret Woods. It made the hair on his arms tickle a little, and the dandelion that had found its home behind one of his ears to whisper a wordless, incomprehensible whisper.

The music here was louder, but still distant enough, drifting through the trees and carried on the wind to beyond its home along with the petals that floated down like soft snow.

“I know you’re there,” a voice joined the music and dancing petals, the source coming from around the other side of the stone structure.

A grumbling hum was all he could rumble out of his throat as he trailed around the tower and into the sunlight, the speaker garbed in a cloak of purple, marred only by the pink and white decorations that settled down upon the wide brim of his hat and on his shoulders. He sat on the top steps that led to the door of his tower, head turned towards the music so close yet so far away.

Without further ceremony, he plopped down beside the Wizard, his head already dropping to the man’s shoulder. A disgruntled but already defeated huff escaped the older man, his shoulders shifting slightly to accommodate the extra weight of a green-haired pest using him as a pillow.

“Didn’t you just wake up?”

“Mhm.”

Another gruff sound, but he didn’t care, eyes already closed as he soaked in the sunlight. The Wizard’s hat blocked out the light from his eyes, making it easier to simply sit and take in the sun like all the flora around them.

“It’s the Flower Dance today,” the Wizard said after a moment of silence had fallen between them.

“Mn.”

There was a slight nudge against his side, causing him to crack his eyes open after a grumble caused the elbow to dig into his ribs. The older man merely lifted a finger upward, and he lifted his head enough off the other’s shoulder to peer out from under the brim of his hat.

There in the blossoming dogwood and wild apple trees, small fairies danced along the rise and fall in the tide of music that the wind picked up along the petals. They flitted and spun on insect wings, butterfly and dragonfly and everything in between, their small hands catching and spinning to movements of a dance only they knew. They weaved a magic of growth and hope of success for nature’s new beginnings for spring and the summer beyond. The flowers around them were dancing along with the small beings, the wind and music causing the blossoms themselves to hop off the branches and glide to their return back to the soil.

It was calming. Hypnotizing and peaceful. He watched for as long as his eyes could take, the warmth of the sun and the music causing his eyes to drift shut. Being awake right now was so… exhausting. The walk from the forest to here and now listening to the notes of the Flower Dance was tiring him right now. A small nap wouldn’t hurt… just for a short while…

 The Wizard chuffed as more weight was added to his shoulder, but nothing more could be done. He was already on a fast track of going back to sleep again. As he always would, and always will.  A universal constant.

“Glad to have you back, Indigo.”


End file.
